A New Ghost Enters
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto never would have pictured he'd end up in a world of ghosts, let alone have ghost powers, but now thanks to them he doesn't have to be afraid of ghosts anymore, but he just wants to have a normal life since he didn't have to worry about ghosts, until one entered his class out something going on, looks like Naruto'll be busting ghosts now. Up For Adoption.


**Thinking things through, I've come up with this idea, hopefully someone will find it interesting enough to adopt.**

 **Sorry, I just had a look and realised that I had two of the same story up, under different names.**

 **A New Ghost Enters**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Unknown Location**

He didn't know where he was, all he can remember was facing his friend in combat, trying to get him home, but instead he ends up knocking his friend out and before anything else he was floating in this place, full of pain, he manages to crack an eye open, yet all he could see is a cyclone of glowing green energy, circling around him, with him being in the eye of the storm.

Unfortunately, his consciousness slipped back into darkness, having no clue where he was, until he came to the end of the cyclone, which opened up at the end, spitting the 13 year old boy out.

 **Unknown Ally**

In a dark ally-way a glowing green swirling portal opens up, throwing a young blond boy out into a giant garbage holder, knocking the boy awake, slowly standing up, holding his sides, he starts looking around, wincing in pain, "W-W-Where am I!?" He asks himself weakly.

Suddenly, he lost balance, but he managed to brace himself on the garbage holder, taking a few deep breathes, trying to ignore the smell from the giant bin, he stood back up, until he felt that his hand was slightly tingly, bringing his hand towards his face, his eyes widened at what was happening, his hand was disappearing and then re-appearing, almost ghost-like.

Feeling a strange energy flowing into his hand, he pulled it away, believing it to act almost like chakra, thankfully it did, but it felt slightly chaotic, almost like it hasn't settled down yet. At the moment he was in too much pain to think about his hand, "Okay Naruto, no need to panic, remember what Pervy-Sage taught ya about being in a different village, 'you need to look for a place that has knowledge about the place and where you are, since you're still too young for women kid!' is what he said, not sure what he meant about the women part, but I should look for someplace that has knowledge, urgh, something tells me it means I have to study, blah!"

With that in mind, though he might not like it, Naruto went out looking for somewhere that has books or whatever to help him out, unfortunately, due to his weakened condition, he was picked up by NYPD, who took him into the station, tried to look up his personal files, but couldn't find any, having nothing they could do, the police placed him into an orphanage, which he agreed to since it might help him in the long run, which it did.

A few months later.

The matron of the orphanage got Naruto into school, though he didn't like it, he didn't really have a choice, since he felt that he couldn't use his chakra anymore, but that strange energy that made his hand vanish, so deciding to just go to school, since the matron was a kind old woman, he just couldn't say no to her, he studied, with the matron helping him out, along with feeding him properly, which again, he didn't have a choice, he didn't know why, but he just couldn't say no to the kind lady that brought him in.

As for the energy, in his spare time, Naruto began to learn how to control and use his energy, he could feel it inside of him, replacing his chakra altogether, though he wasn't sure about the fox inside him, but he didn't care at the moment, he took his time training to use this new energy, standing in front of his mirror, Naruto channelled his energy through his body, his eyes closed in order to focus on the energy, missing the bright flash that happened around him.

Opening his eyes, Naruto was surprised at what he saw in the mirror, his hair was white as snow, instead of it's usual style it spiked backwards (Vergil hair style.), his eyes were glowing green, his skin was a pale colour, along with his whisker-marks becoming white, but due to his skin colour you could hardly see them, his black jeans and white top changed colour as well, like a film negative.

His eyes widened in shock, "Okay, this'll take sometime getting use to!"

 **Years Later**

It took sometime alright, he was now a University student, thanks to the matron helping him, he started enjoying studying, becoming the top of his class, along with now eating properly he became quite a tall and strong looking teen, at first he thought about joining the athletes, but changed his mind when he saw them, for him, their training would be too easy for him, so instead of that he focused on studying, along with his now known ghost powers, he learned how to control and suppress them, even when he transforms to his ghost form.

He also followed Jiraiya's example of becoming an author, just to help him along, which people enjoyed his books, since it was about his ninja past, only he used a different name in the book, along with using Jiraiya as a pen-name so no-one will know it's him, allowing Naruto to gain quite a lot of money, which allowed him to gain a nice apartment, along with a licence and a custom-job motorcycle.

Anyway, due to how he looks, the guys were jealous of him, while the girls ended up blushing at him, unfortunately he still has no idea why the girls end up blushing like Hinata around him, but he left it alone, making his way to his new class, as he joins in, he noticed for some reason that there wasn't a lot of people around, if anything there was only 5 people, including himself, "What's going on, I'd thought there'd be more students than this!?"

Gaining the attention of the others, while causing a certain goth-girl to blush, though ties to hide it by burying her head into the book.

The teen in a wheelchair rolled up to him, "I know what ya mean man, I would've thought people would be interested in a real live ghostbuster as well."

Hearing this, Naruto looked towards the teen, "Ye~ah, I'm more interested in my studies than a ghostbuster, this whole supernatural mystery is awesomely interesting, _not to mention that it might hold the key to how I got here._ " He thought to himself, holding his hand out, "I'm Naruto, by the way, Naruto Uzumaki."

Feeling a little disappointed at someone not being excited in meeting a ghostbuster, he wasn't perturbed, "Nice to meet ya Naruto, the name's Garrett Miller, with two 'r's, two 't's, and two 'l's." Both teens shook hands.

They then moved towards the other students, where Naruto greeted and introduced himself to them, Roland Jackson was a nice guy, though he talked a lot about the ghostbusters car, though he can focus on the studies, then Naruto met Eduardo Rivera, who Naruto kinda felt like the teen reminded him a little of Shikamaru, but not by much.

Then came the girl of the group, "Hey, nice to meet ya, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?" the blond asks with a bright smile, which caused the girl to blush at.

Putting the book down for now, she replied back, "I-I'm Kylie Griffin, is it true your interested in the supernatural world as well!?"

Surprised that she managed to hear him, Naruto just brushed it off with a smile, "Sure, it's always been an interest of mine, _in more ways than one._ " He finishes in his head.

As he and Kylie were about to discus things, a door to the classroom opened, gaining the students attention, "Five people are taking this class, nice turn-out, double the class of what I had last semester." Causing Naruto to blink in puzzlement.

During the intro, a certain red-head made her appearance, with Egon introducing her to the class, though missing the obvious flirtation that Janine threw his way, even Naruto was puzzled about what she was doing.

Half-way into the studies, Eduardo fell asleep, while Garrett was munching, with Naruto, Kylie and Roland trying to follow along, sitting next to Kylie, he ended up hearing her joke she pulled on Roland, causing him to chuckle a little, though when Kylie explained about her great grandma's passing, he became slightly morose, placing his hand on her back, allowing her to see that Naruto understood what she felt, considering he lost someone who was like a grandfather to him, which he explained, leaving the whole chakra, ninja side of it, along with how he lived at an orphanage until now.

Causing the two to feel slightly sad at his lose, among not knowing who his parents were, but he told them that he didn't care, he wanted to move on and let their spirits rest and make them proud during his life, causing the two to nod in understanding, though Kylie wasn't as convinced as Roland, but understood about his ideals.

As they went back to studying, with Kylie giving glances, suddenly, Naruto breathed out a cold mist, though Kylie missed it, wondering what it was about, until a green blob flew into the building, causing some students outside to runaway in panic, which caused Naruto to widen his eyes at the sight of such a thing, making him connect the two, ' _I can detect other ghosts!_ ' he thought to himself.

While Kylie and the others became excited at the thought that ghost actually exist, though when Garrett was about to chase it, the green blob flew and hugged Eduardo, causing him to wake up and both to scream, with Kylie to throw Eduardo his own idea of ghost not existing.

After the now known Slimer "explained" to the two teachers about the PKE Meters, Roland offered a ride in his car to the firehouse, with Naruto explaining that he's got his motorbike as well to help out, which caused Kylie to agree to ride on as well, though she blushed at how quick she agreed to it, though Naruto explained that Slimer will have to guild him to the firehouse, which the green blob agreed to, since Egon and Janine can direct Roland to it.

As they drove, Kylie couldn't help but blush under the spare helmet Naruto gave her at the fact she was holding onto his body, with Naruto driving his motorcycle down the road. (A.N. Think Ghost Rider Movie motorcycle before the transformation, mostly because of the irony.)

When they've reached the building, Naruto made sure to suppress his own ghost powers as much as possible, since he was slightly worried about being in a place that use to hunt ghost, seeing as he is now a half ghost, but luckily he had an amazing poker-face.

Though as soon as they got there, Garrett had to use his "sure-fire-way" of opening the doors, meaning he put his wheelchair through the doors.

As everyone looked around, Roland admiring the Ecto-1, though slightly sad at the fact it needed a wash, Egon got his PKE Meter and examined it, with Naruto hoping his luck will last of not being detected, Roland asked about a device on a table, where Egon explained about it being a ghost beacon, along with Kylie being excited about the idea of calling ghosts, though Naruto was worried about that idea.

Though Naruto sighed in relief that Egon took it away, though Kylie still had her eye on it.

As Janine complained about the dust, Slimer "stole" Garrett's bar, covering his hand in slime, which he tried shaking off, just as Janine turned the tv on, with the news explaining about the new subway tunnel, with Egon pointing out about the tunnels causing the PKE Meter to go off, along with wanting to go into the tunnel to do some readings, with Janine wanting to go with him.

Once that was over, Egon dismissed his students for the day, causing Naruto to release a sigh that he wasn't detected, with everyone moving towards the door, all expect Kylie, Naruto stretched his arms out, "Man, who would've thought our lesson would be like that!?"

With Garrett smiling, "You're telling me, though I could've done without that slime-ball eating my bar." Shaking his hand of any excess slime, causing Naruto to chuckle.

Until he looked around, "Hey, you seen Kylie?"

Causing Garrett to elbow Naruto in the side, "Oh, thinking of getting with the goth-girl, huh!?"

Naruto looks puzzled, "Well yeah, since we both have an interest in the supernatural, I figured me and her can hang out and talk shop."

Due to what Naruto said, Garrett realised one thing, "Oh man, your one of those dense guys aren't ya?"

Making Naruto even more puzzled, though he decided to leave it be and go look for Kylie, "Hey~, Kylie, you still in here!?" Looking back inside the firehouse, he had the unfortunate luck of hitting his head against the girl he was looking for, causing both to fall on the floor, with Kylie on top of him, both rubbing their heads.

Though Kylie realised where she was, she jumped off and began to apologise, though Naruto brushed it off, "Okay, if you feel that sorry, how about we get some coffee and talk about the supernatural, since we're both more interested than our fellow students."

Causing Kylie to blush, since it almost sounded like Naruto was asking her out on a date, "S-Sure, that sounds nice." She could make a "call" after the coffee.

Once they made it back to Naruto's motorcycle, they made their way to a coffee shop, drinking and chatting, both having a laugh, just enjoying themselves, even when they talk about the supernatural side.

Looking at the time, Naruto noticed it was getting late and took Kylie back to her house, both saying goodnight to each other.

Never knowing what their future will bring once things truly get started.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, my idea of Naruto ending up in the Extreme Ghostbusters world, with ghost powers like Danny Phantom, I figure since I did one about Ghostbusters 2016 and the original cartoon one, why not this one.**

 **As for his clothing style, I'll leave that up to whoever adopts, since it is basically a canon of the E.G. cartoon, along with his ghost-clothes.**

 **As you can tell, the pairing'll be Naruto/Kylie for obvious reasons.**

 **Though if you want Naruto to be able to transform his motorcycle into the Ghost-Rider cycle, with green-flames instead, along with flying with it, it's your choice.**

 **I just wanted to get the background of how Naruto got there, along with his powers and the Extreme Ghostbusters.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Ghostbusters.** (Or Danny Phantom.)


End file.
